


What She Really Wants

by hummingbirdswords



Series: SQ tumblr fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook thinks Emma's his happy ending, but Emma's pretty certain that she isn't. She doesn't think too much about a happy ending for herself, but when she does, it's a woman she's sure is uninterested in her romantically that she thinks of.</p><p>From a Tumblr kiss fic meme. (First kiss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Really Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write Swan Queen normally, but it was requested. And, well...this was the result.

(first kiss)

“He thinks I’m his happy ending,” Emma blurted out.

She’d kept that to herself for weeks, but she had been needing to say it aloud since Hook told her back in Rumple’s cabin. Later that night, Regina had shown up and Emma thought the perfect opportunity had come up. But then Regina brought up Robin Hood and Emma pushed that little thought out of her head and reminded herself that there was a reason they so rarely discussed her relationship with Killian.

Regina’s eyebrow arched, her glass being placed down as she untucked her feet from beneath her. They were in the study, a crackling fire warming the room and setting a mood that felt more intimate than anything they would have shared a year ago. “I’m guessing you’re referring to the pirate.” Her voice wasn’t unkind, but it had hardened enough for Emma to notice. The distaste was thick on her tongue. 

The mood shifted, and suddenly she felt like she should have just stayed quiet. They were having a really good night, and she knew how easily it could be ruined. In a lot of ways their friendship had grown to be something undeniably deep and strong, but there were still spots of fragility, moments when they skated on thin ice. So she only nodded, swallowing the rest of her scotch all at once and relishing in the burn of the liquor as it slid down her throat.

“And what do you think?” Regina asked carefully.

Emma thought  _a lot_  on the subject. But the night had been too light for her to go into it - although she knew she could. It was one thing she’d learned a while ago: Regina listened, actually listened to what she had to say, whether it was something she wanted to hear about or not. She let Emma get everything out like nobody else ever had. And when she was finished, Regina would usually have something wise to say that she wouldn’t know she needed to hear until she looked back on the conversations. Maybe later, she had decided, stretching her legs out. It was a habit of hers to rest her feet on the coffee table, ankles crossed - but one raised eyebrow from Regina, and the slightest tilt of her head, and Emma was putting her feet back down on the floor. That got her a smirk from Regina.

Emma eyed her for a moment and then looked away. “If it’s a two-way street kinda thing, then I don’t think I’m his happy ending,” Emma said with a shrug. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying I don’t enjoy spending time with him. We have nice moments together. I’m just saying -”

“He’s not part of your idea of a happy ending,” Regina finished, and Emma shook her head with a low, quick chuckle. “Does he know that?”

Emma thought about her answer for several long moments, chewing on her cheek. “I think he sees what he wants to see,” was all she could come up with. “It’s funny, though. Well - not really funny, but…” Emma reached for her glass and then remembered it was empty, slipping her hands between her thighs instead. “You and me, Regina, we both know happy endings aren’t always what they seem, or how we imagine them,” she said meaningfully, glancing up to see Regina’s lips purse as she gave Emma a single nod. “I don’t like to think about it much, but when I do, I know for sure what my happy ending would look like. And the person who thinks I’m part of theirs isn’t the same person I see as part of mine.”

Her eyes moved to Regina again, and a flicker of understanding flashed in her russet eyes. Emma shook her head and glanced to her empty tumbler, her throat itching for another drink.

“Anyway, that’s just not going to happen. I’m all for doing my part as the savior, finding everyone their happy ending and all that, but…” she shrugged her shoulders again, trailing off. “Sometimes the people you want aren’t interested. That’s just how it is.”

“So you’re going to settle?” Regina scoffed. “And for  _him_  of all people!”

“Yeah, well I don’t see anyone else lining up to whisk me off my feet and ride off into the sunset or whatever fairy tale bullshit thing is supposed to happen when you find 'The One',” Emma retorted, rolling her eyes and then groaning.

Regina stared at her like she was the biggest idiot she’d ever met - which Emma was used to by now, so it wasn’t like this was something new. “Sometimes I forget how incredibly blind you can be,” she commented as she stood, taking both of their glasses with her.

Emma grinned, which Regina rolled her eyes at as she passed the blonde. “I’m sorry, all I heard was incredible.” She tilted her head back and watched Regina walk over to where she kept her alcohol. The deep burgundy dress shifted with her hips and dusted the backs of her knees; Emma licked her lips at the sight.

“And apparently deaf,” Regina added as she set the glasses down and picked up the decanter.

“Incredible,” Emma sing-songed, because really she was done talking about Hook and happy endings and she just wanted to go back to laughing with Regina. She straightened, ignoring the rush of warmth along her spine.

When Regina returned, there was a familiar yet unnamable glint in her eyes and scotch in their glasses. She placed one down and then held the other out to Emma, not releasing even after Emma’s fingers were touching Regina’s and she could take it from her grasp. The standing woman swept her tongue over her lips and then watched as Emma slowly swallowed.

“A word of advice,” she said. “Don’t cheat yourself out of your own happiness to give someone else theirs. You owe it to yourself to go after what you really want. And you know what? You might actually be surprised to discover the person you think is uninterested returns your feelings.” The last part was said with a meaningful look, deep pools of emotions purposely unshielded for Emma.

Regina’s words played in Emma’s mind for most of the night, creeping into her thoughts even after they had moved on from the topic. Emma had to stop trying to decode everything Regina said to her now that they had formed this unexpected but cherished bond – Regina, on the other hand, needed to stop being so cryptic. Part of Emma thought Regina might know that Emma had developed feelings for her and had been referring to herself, but then another part of her refused to believe that it could be a possibility.

“You’re staring, Swan,” Regina said later in the night, interrupting Emma’s thoughts.

Emma lifted her brow and shrugged her shoulders, sucking on her bottom lip. Regina was smirking, and so she knew that hadn’t been a complaint. Emma’s mind had moved on from trying to figure out if Regina knew Emma liked her to thinking about what could happen if Regina not only knew but was actually interested in her as well. She usually stopped herself from having these thoughts while in the other woman’s presence, because Regina had proven to be way too skilled at figuring out what Emma was thinking. But with the glow from the fire dancing on Regina’s golden skin, and her dress slowly moving a little higher up her thigh every time she moved - and that smirk, that smirk that made Regina’s mouth look unfairly attractive…

Well, who could fault her for staring or thinking about kissing Regina? Seriously. Regina was beyond gorgeous on any given day, but she was looking back at Emma like she knew exactly where Emma’s mind was and she was having similar thoughts, and Emma found that sexy as hell.

“You’re making it hard not to,” she boldly replied, her eyes holding a bit of a challenge as she met Regina’s dark gaze.

Regina hummed, pleased, smug, and slowly tilted her head and elongated her neck. Her skin stretched over her throat, shadows playing along her skin, dancing over flesh Emma had been thinking about feeling beneath her mouth - for months, a couple of years now, but especially this night. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the patch of skin at the side of Regina’s neck, a few inches above her collarbone. Regina’s fingers had been absently stroking it earlier, and Emma swore she had heard her let out the quietest of moans. Emma’s mouth watered as she imagined covering that spot with her lips.

“But looking isn’t all you would like to do, is it?”

Emma bit her lip. Regina’s words came to mind from earlier, this time the ones about her being blind to what was right in front of her. No more of that, she decided. “You have no idea.”

Regina uncrossed her legs. “Oh, but I do.” She crossed her left leg over her right this time, slowly, and Emma’s eyes followed as she knew Regina wanted her to. “Trust me, I do.”

Emma raised her eyes to meet Regina’s, her brow raising, her eyes silently questioning. Regina arched a single eyebrow and tilted her head, sweeping her tongue over her red lips.

_Ball’s in your court._

Emma put her hand on Regina’s knee, holding her gaze, and let her fingers stroke the stocking-covered bit of flesh that was not hidden beneath the expensive fabric of her dress. Regina didn’t react much, but she could see the brunette’s throat work as she swallowed, and then her nostrils flared. Emma held back her grin and worked her thumb in a circle over the innermost part of Regina’s thigh, close to the back of her knee. Heat radiated through her stockings and Emma knew from the way Regina’s eyelids fluttered when slid her hand up that she would be hot all over. Emma’s eyes dropped down to her hand, to the sight of it on Regina. She was touching Regina. Regina Fucking Mills. Her brain seemed to finally catch up to what was going on and a rush of desire shot through her, making her groan in her throat.

_“Emma.”_

Her name. Her name coming out of Regina’s mouth like that, not just a word anymore. It was a request, permission, an invitation…it was what made her do it.

The space between them was gone within seconds, the air around them electrified. She may have closed the distance, but it was Regina whose fingers stroked her cheek, whose body pushed and pressed until they were connecting everywhere all at once. It was Regina who whispered Emma’s name so softly that it stole the breath from Emma’s lungs before she could even press her mouth to Regina’s.

Emma’s brain had turned to jelly the moment she felt warm, full lips touching her own. Regina tasted like scotch, smelt like cinnamon, and kissed Emma like she had been wanting to do it as long as Emma had. She didn’t hold back or hesitate. She made no moves to be apologetic about the need that Emma could taste on her lips as their kiss deepened - lips parting, tongues meeting, touching and tasting, licking until moans were being swallowed and fingers were sliding through hair and pulling.

Regina’s head tilted back, breaking their kiss. Emma’s breath left her mouth in hard pants, her skin burning beneath her clothes, her body too hot, too stimulated. She couldn’t stop kissing Regina, though, not when she’d never heard a more intoxicating sound than Regina moaning because of her. She dragged her lips down to her neck, nipping Regina’s jaw on the way. That spot she’d been staring at earlier invited her to have a taste, Regina’s neck once again stretched, bared. Emma slowly ran her tongue over it, tasting the skin, pleased when it earned her a whimper. And then she did what she had wanted to do before, her mouth covering the spot as she made Regina moan.

_“Emma.”_

Emma grinned against Regina’s skin, betting that wouldn’t be the last time she could make Regina say her name like that.


End file.
